


Winter Chills

by Grumpykawa



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, Ven is a soft boi who's emotions are too strong, You can't change my mind, almost at least, spoilers for the final episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpykawa/pseuds/Grumpykawa
Summary: In the middle of winter, he knocked on the door of his house.





	Winter Chills

**Author's Note:**

> First time I wrote those two dorks, so bear with me. Also, there will still be more SU fics, I just have to get some ideas first.

“I’m sorry…”, he hushed quietly, shaking from the snow, which had gathered on his shoulders as he had walked through the cold. While Carol had been willing to help him make a cake and take care of Fink for a bit, he had been forced to walk through the cold for a good hour, before arriving in front of Boxman's door.

While he had been freezing, and his snake tail felt numb from dragging it through the snow, he had waited at the entrance for a good ten minutes, trying to summon the courage to knock. And even though he prepared he felt like he had messed up already.

It was when Boxman spoke, he finally raised his head again and he felt his heart jump as he was invited inside the cosy warmth of the house. He took off his scarf and coat, settling down on Boxman's couch, looking over to the other man closing the door. Soon they were both settled on the couch in awkward silence.

"... so you made a cake?"

"Yes…"

"All on your own?", Boxman joked, knowing that Venomous' cooking was almost as bad as his own.

Venomous huffed at him. 

"Of course!", he said, like a liar. Boxman raised a suspicious eyebrow at him though, so he just sighed and gave in. "Okay fine, Carol helped me… but it was my idea… it was her idea…"

The truth was, he had been a bit of a mess, not knowing how to make it up to Boxman, if such a thing was possible. But the way the other was chuckling at his attempts, let him hope that he was going to forgive him.

"Was it also her idea for you to go and apologise."

"No!... to be honest with you Boxy… I missed you… a lot…"

Venomous could feel his eyes sting as he quickly averted his gaze. He had sworn to himself to not cry. He was about to break that promise to himself when Boxman put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay PV, you don't need to hide that your upset."

"It's just… I thought this is what I wanted, more power… and that it would make me happy… but I was so wrong, I'm so sorry Boxy `` he croaked as the smaller man brought him into a hug, patting his back.

"It's okay…", Boxman hushed quietly.

"Please… you don't have to but… I beg of you please take me back…"

"I will… under one condition!"

Venomous moved his face out of Boxman's shoulder, his eyeliner smudged and leaving trails down his cheeks. He could feel his chest clenching as Boxman moved his chicken hand to smooth back the hair that was glued to his cheek.

"We're going to take care of these problems from now on. No more running away or hiding from them."

As he spoke, his eyes were searching for confirmation on Venomous' face. The purple-skinned man swallowed nervously and nodded. His face flushed a reddish shade of purple as Boxman pressed a kiss on his pointy nose and he nuzzled back into his shoulder.

"Also, you'll sleep on the couch for tonight."

"What."

* * *

Venomous must've learned from Fink; the look he was giving Boxman as he went into the bedroom, leaving him on the couch, made his heartache worse than he ever thought was possible. But he wasn't going to give in that easily. At least he had given him a bunch of blankets so the snakelike man could warm up.

Boxman went under his covers after closing his doors. He usually didn't have a lot of trouble falling asleep, but something seemed to be keeping him awake. It was about an hour he laid awake, eyes pinned at the ceiling when suddenly the door clicked.

"I thought I said… oh, it's you, Mikayla, what's wrong?"

"Mikayla!" She answered in a concerned tone as she bit onto the blanket of Boxman, pulling on it trying to get him out of bed. "Alright! Alright! I'm getting up. I swear if this is because you're hungry, you don't even need to eat!`` he huffed, as he got out of bed, his feet cold on the floor and the chill air making him shiver.

As he went into the living room, he thought he'd check whether Venomous was alright. As he walked around the couch, he took a glance at him. He was curled up, his tail wrapped around him. But something seemed off. He seemed… too calm.

Boxman put a hand against his forehead, flinching back as it met ice-cold skin. It was then the realisation hit him like a brick. "Shit!"

Without a second he picked Venomous up, his body limp as he rushed into the bedroom as he threw the tall man onto the bed. He gathered all the blankets, wrapping him in then quickly, making sure he was almost completely covered. Flying out the door, he grabbed all the heat packs he had saved up in case he had muscle pain again.

When he returned to Venomous, Mikayla had curled up on top of him, purring and trying to warm him with her whirring machinery. Boxman cracked open the heat packs, his hands shaking and quickly placed them under Venomous' blankets. He then joined him, wrapping his arms around the other, pulling him as close as possible. The professor's breathing was extremely slow, and he wasn't moving at all.

"Come on PV, don't just freeze now!"

He started kneading Venomous' shoulders, slowly feeling the warmth return to his partner's body. When a snake tail suddenly wrapped around him, followed by a shuddering breath, Boxman sighed in relief.

"There you go, just breath…"

Venomous gasped for air as he tried to press himself tighter again Boxman, shivering from the cold. His body hurt from the cold, it felt like his blood had turned into ice.

"C-cold!"

"I know, you'll soon be okay. Everything will be fine-"

"NO, IT'S NOT!"

Boxman flinched at Venomous' snapping, the other man's keeled scales digging into his hands.

"NOTHING IS FINE! I messed up Boxy! And all I crawl back here with is a cake and I couldn't even make it without someone's help! And I couldn't apologise properly or even vocally agree to your request! I am a FAILURE Boxman! I always have been…"

Boxman was stunned at this, the other man quietly sobbing, his gaze lowered in what he perceived as a mix of Fear, Rage, Sadness, Hurt and Shame. Slowly, he put his hands on Venomous' cheeks, still cold from beforehand. His eyes met that of the other, which were glinting with tears, unfocused.

"You're not a failure PV… you never have been. You've made mistakes, but we all do…"

"I-"

"And you came back! You came back to fix it! You have grown! And I… I missed you too and I'm so glad you're back…"

Venomous' eyes widened, still tearing up as he tried to figure out all of the feelings that were messing up his mind. But he didn't have any time to think, as Boxman pressed his warm lips against his half-frozen ones. It felt like his mind was going to combust. Once they parted he tried to collect himself, sniffling quietly.

"Y-you still love me…"

"Of course you big dumb snake, now let's get you warmed up before you catch Hypothermia."


End file.
